walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Saviors (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of The Saviors. TV Series Season 6 "Always Accountable" Saviors 13.jpg Saviors 14.png Saviors 11.jpg Saviors 12.jpg Saviors 32.jpg Saviors 29.jpg AMC 606 Sherry Tina Forest.png AMC 606 Dwight Hands Over Gun.png AMC 606 Daryl Helping Tina.png AMC 606 Daryl Dwight Hiding.png DwightTWD6x06.png AMC 606 Sherry Tina Hiding.png 5-things-you-might-have-missed-in-the-walking-dead-always-accountable-714874.jpg the-walking-dead-saviors.png Cam (Saviour).png Normal_twd0606-2079.jpg 1447728881.jpg Wade.png Saviors 30.jpg Tina death.png Saviors 33.jpg TWDACC.png AMC 606 Dwight Unsure.png AMC 606 Daryl Suspicious.png AMC 606 Dwight Threatens Daryl.png AMC 606 Betrayal.png "Start to Finish" Saviors 8.jpeg TWDS6E08 004.jpeg Savior1TVSeries.png Saviors 6.png Twd0609-0034.jpg AMC Saviors.png Savior (Start to Finish).png "No Way Out" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg Saviors 45.jpeg AMC 609 Now Belongs to Negan.png Saviors 42.jpeg AMC 609 Surrendering Handguns.png AMC 609 I Get the Curiosity.png Savior1_%28No_Way_Out%29.png T. 4.JPG Saviors 9.jpeg Saviors 44.jpeg AMC 609 Saviors on Bikes.png 609 Savior 1.png AMC 609 Introduce by Killing.png AMC 609 Like Reasonable People.png Saviors 43.jpeg 198521.jpg 150af8.jpg Explosion%21.png AMC 609 Saviors Blown Up.png AMC 609 Tougher Than You Look.png Saviors 46.jpeg AMC 609 Savior Remains.png BudtheDeadhead.PNG "Not Tomorrow Yet" AMC 612 Saviors' Compound.png TWDS6E12_007.jpeg AMC 612 Taking the Bait.png TWDS6E12_008.jpeg Savior 2 (Not Tomorrow Yet).png Savior_1_%28Not_Tomorrow_Yet%29.png Savior1Dead.png Savior2Death.png Savior 1 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 2 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 3 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 3 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 3.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 4.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 5.JPG Savior 4 Episode 12 6.JPG TWDS6E12_012.jpeg TWDS6E12_013.jpeg Savior 8 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 8 Episode 12 2.JPG AMC 612 Aaron Stabs Savior.png Savior 11 (Not Tomorrow Yet).png TWDS6E12_015.jpeg LargeSaviorDeath.png 800px-TWDS6E12_Savior.jpg Savior 9 Episode 12 1.JPG TWDS6E12_018.jpeg OldSaviorWounded.png TWDS6E12_028.jpeg Savior_18_%28Not_Tomorrow_Yet%29.png Savior 12 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 13 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 15 Episode 12 2.JPG Savior 15 Episode 12 3.JPG Savior 16 Episode 12 1.JPG TWDS6E12_033.jpeg TWDS6E12_034.jpeg Savior 20 Episode 12 1.JPG Savior 20 Episode 12 3.JPG 12802851_1052775568117137_7452511311424854855_n.jpg TWDS6E12_031.jpeg "The Same Boat" DonnieShotByCarol.png Donnie Shot.JPG PaulaCapturesMaggieAndCarol.jpg ((((9.png tsbmollu.png TWD S6 ep13.jpg Alicia-Witt-in-The-Walking-Dead-Season-6-Episode-13.jpg TWDS6E13_004.jpeg Season six paula.png AMC 613 Gagged and Bound.png Carol-and-a-Savior-The-Walking-Dead-613.jpg The-same-boat-molly-smokes.jpg TWD_613_GP_1006_0047-RT.jpg TWD_613_GP_1006_0081.jpg AMC 613 Paula Donnie Argue.png 613 Same Boat Paula glares.jpg AMC 613 Donnie Tackles Maggie.png The Walking Dead 6.13 Michelle.jpg the-same-boat-savior-explains-how-she-lost-her-finger.jpg The-same-boat-molly-patches-up-paula.jpg TWD_613_GP_1007_0143.jpg PaulaCarol.jpg Twd10.png Donnie Death 1.png Molly_Death_1.png Undead Donnie.jpg 7bda94c83d3247721823f1429ab89870.jpg PaulaFindsMols.jpg MaggieCarolMichelle.jpg MichelleDeath.png AMC 613 Michelle Shot.png PaulaLookingAtMaggienCarol.jpg screen-shot-2016-03-15-at-11-27-51-am.png TWD_613_GP_1014_0291-RT_FULL.jpg AMC 613 Paula Bitten.png TWDS6_M14.jpg AMC 613 Saviors Burning Up.png TWD_613_GP_1014_0136-RT_FULL.jpg AMC 613 Rick Forcing Primo.png Season six primo.png Primo Death 1.png "Twice as Far" AMC 614 Savior Standoff.png Dwight 06x14.png AMC 614 Dwight Eugene Suspicious.png Dwight-0.png TWDS6E14_M1A.jpg TWDS6E14_Wingmaster.jpg Normal_614_38086.jpg TWDS6E14_03.jpeg TWDS6E14_870PoliceMagnum.jpg "East" AMC 615 Carol Hands Up.png AMC 615 Carol Confronts Saviors.png TWDS6E15_05.jpeg Jiro.jpg Season six jiro.png TWDS6E15_06.jpeg TWD 6x15 (1).jpg Miles Death.png Jiro Death 2.png Season six roman.png TWDS6E15 09.jpeg AMC 615 Savior Camp.png AMC 615 Hi Daryl.png "Last Day on Earth" Simon S6E16.png Negan-is-finally-introduced-in-the-promos-for-the-walking-dead-season-finale-episode-16-911590.jpg Simon 2 S6E16.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-05-at-15.35.05.png The-Saviors-The-Walking-Dead-616.jpg TWDS6E16 01.jpg Roman_Death.png Surrounded.jpeg Saviors12.png Saviors 874.png Simon-of-the-Saviors-from-Walking-Dead-version-3.jpg Simon 3 S6E16.png File:Season six lead savior.png Simon and Carl S6E16.png AMC 616 Saviors Bringing Michonne.png 12963762 804331923033642 6689258911697142072 n.jpg Gjfkslgdgd.jpg AMC TWD Season 6 Episode Six.jpg Negan-walking-dead.png TWD 616 GP 1112 0183-RT.jpg AMC TWD S6B 616 Inside LastDayOnEarth 01-800x450.jpg Simon 4 S6E16.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-04-at-6.39.23-AM-1024x577.png 18b54413afca9c9518660f86cf231c86.png The-Walking-Dead-Negan-Last-Day-on-Earth.jpg Tumblr o56od2MssL1v94i15o1 1280.jpg Twd0616-4904.jpg Tumblr o53g8106JZ1ulf7zwo5 1280.png NeganTWDfinale.png TWDS6E16 09.jpg 32D26C7200000578-3526507-image-a-3 1459953400399.jpg Negan's Smile TWD S6E16.png Negan thinking.png 20068719-mmmain.jpg Walking-dead-morgan-negan3.jpg Negan looking at his victim S6E16.png Negan_%2B_Lucille.jpg Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" TWD 701 Abraham and Saviors.jpg TWD 701 GP 0504 0226-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-daryl-reedus-935.jpg BN-QK477 twd71a J 20161024071738.jpg TWD 701 GP 0505 0120-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-carl-riggs-935.jpg TWD 701 GP 0506 0230-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-701-negan-morgan-935.jpg TWD 701 GP 0506 0019-RT.jpg Negan ready to kill Abraham S7E1.png Abrahamdeath.png Negan bashing Abraham's corpse.png Abedeaths7.png The-walking-dead-episode-701-dwight-amelio-658.jpg A83ea2def9765b3c335f2b2761cb8a49.jpg Gleen death.png Neganswingsatglenn.png 4-0.png TWD 701 GP 0505 0030-RT1.jpg Negan Season 7 Sneak Peek.PNG Negan's smile S7E1.png Negan Get My Axe S7E1.png Negantwdseason7.jpg Negan S7E1.png Simon in The Day Will Come When You Won't Be.png Saviorsnegan.png "The Well" GavinTheWell.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-702-richard-makinen-935.jpg "The Cell" Twd0703-0028.jpg Twd0703-0029.jpg Walking-Dead-Season-7-Comic-Con-Trailer-Breakdown-Sanctuary.jpg Roy_and_Saviors_kicking_a_Savior.PNG Negan222.png Season six gordon.png The Sanctuary Season Seven Trailer.png The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-658.jpg Daryl and Sherry 703.jpg Sherry_warns_Daryl.jpg Negan 5 S7E3.png Negan 4 S7E3.png TWD 703 D1.jpg Red Haired Zombie (The Cell).png 0e9c7ff38fc463d9c0ee8b52e4f3f8251d66e40b.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-703-dwight-amelio-935.jpg Sherry_7x03_talking_to_Daryl.jpg Sherry_7x03_talking_to_Daryl_(2).jpg twd0703-1255.jpg Fat Joey with his gun.PNG Negan is coming from daryl.PNG Negan 3 S7E3.png Season seven gordon.png Negan 1 S7E3.png Negan 2 S7E3.png Zombiegordon.png "Service" The-walking-dead-episode-704-negan-morgan-935.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-negan-morgan-935.jpg 704 Spencer and Negan.jpg 704 Saviors.jpg TWD 704 D1.jpg 704 Negan enters Alexandria.jpg 704 Saviors enter Alexandria.jpg Rositadwightinservice3.png Cw7CHR VEAApwKa.jpg David savior.png 704 Rick and Negan in pantry.jpg 704 Rick and Negan.jpg Savior (StaceyCrowder).PNG 704 Negan confronts Olivia.jpg Zombified Neil.png Enidservice4.png 704 Dwight.jpg 704 Negan taunts Rick.jpg TWD 704 GP 0609 0599-RT.jpg 704 Daryl in truck.jpg 704 Saviors leaving Alexandria.jpg "Go Getters" Simon 1 S7E5.png The-walking-dead-episode-705-gregory-berkeley-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-705-gregory-berkeley-935.jpg Simon I'm Your Negan S7E5.png Simon Are You Serious S7E5.png Simon Kneel S7E5.png The-walking-dead-season-7-episode-5-tom-payne1.jpg Simon Solid Kneel S7E5.png "Sing Me a Song" Season_seven_george.png Carl_kills_George.jpg ChrisDeath.png The-walking-dead-episode-707-negan-morgan-935.jpg TWD 707 GP 0718 0260-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-2-935.jpg TWD 707 GP 0714 0233-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-3-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-carl-riggs-935.jpg Season six joey.png TWD 707 GP 0714 0334-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-autumn-dial-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-daryl-reedus-2-935.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-707-negan-morgan-2-935.jpg Season six isabelle.png TV Negan about to eat a bitch.jpg "Hearts Still Beating" Negan Shaving His Beard S7E8.png Twd0708-0550.jpg Twd0708-0569.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-michonne-gurira-935.jpg Fat Joey eating.PNG Joey gonna get himself killed.PNG Daryl gonna kill him.PNG JoeydeathPART1.png 59ff1ad6604e8bf3d39d49de6797c68b.png TWD 708 GP 0727 0263-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0259-RT.jpg Twd 708 gp 0726 0027-rt.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0096-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0124-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0146-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0726 0111-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0148-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0379-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0727 0317-RT.jpg Spenchersdeathverysadno.png The-walking-dead-episode-708-spencer-nichols-935.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0116-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0081-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-rosita-serratos-658.jpg Oliviadeath2.png TWD 708 GP 0728 0122-RT.jpg TWD 708 D1.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0289-RT.jpg TWD 708 GP 0728 0287-RT.jpg The-walking-dead-episode-708-rick-lincoln-4-935.jpg Negan leaves Alexandria S7E8.png Category:Group Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries